Mischief Managed
by jordynn7437
Summary: John Watson was a regular seventh year. Good grades, Prefect, Captain of the Quidditch team, lots of friends. But things change drastically when he meets Sherlock Holmes, a sixth year who may be too smart for his own good. And John doesn't know if the change is for the better, or the worse. Johnlock, Mystrade, M, Dom!John,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story so sorry if I mess up or anything. Also I'm not British so feel free to correct me on my British vocabulary! This is a Johnlock Teen!lock fic where John, Greg, Molly, Anderson, and Sally will be 17, Sherlock 16, and Mycroft and Moriarty 18. Also, i've added an 8th year to the Hogwarts just so I could fit in Mycroft and Moriarty without the rest of them being too young, hope that doesn't annoy anyone too much. This chapter is just going to be John's first day at Hogwarts, not really anything important in this chapter as Sherlock will deduce everything later, so if you find this stuff boring, I'll be uploading chapter 2 in a minute and you can just skip over this :3 So without further ado, the story!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. not even a god damned sandwich. I nicked that from my dad. **

**-J-**

The last few days had been mostly blurred to John Watson. He always dreamed about finally stepping onto the train, ready to start living his life as a wizard, just as his sister Harriet had done. But when he, along with Harry and their mother ran through the gates leading to platform 9 ¾. He suddenly felt extremely sick.

"Quit your whining and get on the train John." Harry jeered rolling her eyes.

"My baby! Off to Hogwarts!" His mother wailed."You be good you hear me! None of that non sense that you pulled in elementary school." John mentally rolled his eyes at his mother. Of course he would behave! He really didn't want to be expelled from a magic school. John pushed the thought from his head. He wasn't going to get expelled. He was suddenly pulled back into reality just to find Harry tugging him in the direction of the train.

"Right, well we've got to go mum. Try not to miss us too much, get a dog or something will you? The house is much too quiet, even with John around." Harry sassed before stepping into the compartment of the train.

"Make sure you write to me, the both of you! John I want to know all about your first day." Their mother said rolling her eyes at Harry's comment.

"Yes of course mum, stop worrying!" John said quickly, sensing Harry had no more patience for their mother. John waved goodbye to his mother and spun around to face Harry.

"Thanks." Harry whispered to John and he didn't even have to ask what she meant. Harry and his mother had been fighting a lot recently and neither of them really wanted to start anything in public."Well the first years sit down on the left side of the train past the Hufflepuff's. Do you want me to come sit with you or anything?" Harry offered looking down at John. You see, despite the sibling rivalry façade they kept up in front of most people, including their mother, Harry and John had a very strong bond that formed around the time their father had left them.

"No I think I'll manage." John said to his sister.

Harry looked down at her little brother. "You're sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'll be fine Harry, now go find your friends." John laughed at his sister, being unusually protective.

"Okay, but if you need anything come get me, I'll be in the Gryffindor compartment." She said speaking with an aura of proudness that often came when she spoke of her house. With that being said, the fifth year girl spun and eagerly started towards the Gryffindor compartment.

John slowly started towards where Harry had pointed him, he assumed he had reached the Hufflepuff compartments when he saw the students in the compartment wearing yellow ties. It seemed to John that there was one compartment for second to fifth years, and another one for sixth to eighth years. John walked through the sixth to eight year compartment nervously and finally came to the compartment where he assumed the first years sat, seeing as none of them had coloured ties and the compartment had all four house colours scattered around it, John looked around and saw yellow curtains, blue carpet, red bench cushion's and green luggage compartments. He walked around looking for an empty compartment to sit in, which really wasn't hard to find seeing that he and Harry had arrived early. John had slipped into an empty compartment and had been sitting for about 5 minutes before he heard a soft knock on the glass window. John looked up into the bright brown eyes of a girl his age.

"Mind if I sit here?" The girl asked nervously.

"Sure, I have been a bit lonely in here." John replied with a laugh, hoping to ease the girl's nerves.

"I'm Molly, Molly Hooper." She said extending her hand as she sat.

"John Watson." He replied shaking her hand with a smile. "Have you got an owl?" Molly asked suddenly.

"Yeah my mum insisted that I got one so I'll be able to write. His name is Muggles." John said with a smile. "Muggles?" Molly laughed. "Yeah, since I grew up knowing nothing about wizards until my sister got accepted, I thought I should name him about something important and that deemed good enough for me." John explained.

"Oh wow." Molly said looking to the floor. "That makes my owl fluffy seem so simple." She said laughing.

"Well at least it describes him." John said joining in the laughter.

"But it doesn't. He is the complete opposite of fluffy." Molly said mocking sadness. Which in turn just made John laugh harder.

"Oi! Will you lot keep it down? I'm trying to have a bloody conversation here. Wait, my god… John Watson!"

The mention of his name made John stop his laughter and look up.

"Greg!" John exclaimed jumping up.

"Why didn't ya tell me you were a wizard?" Gregory Lestrade said staring down at him. John was quite short for his age after all. "Wait, stupid question." Greg said, obviously re-evaluating his life choices. John laughed.

"Greg this is Molly Hooper, Molly this is Greg Lestrade." John said turning to Molly.

"Hi." Molly said with a wave.

"Hey." Greg said sitting down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. John looked up to see a dark skinned girl with curly back hair standing by a boy with long(ish) black hair.

"Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl asked.

"No come on in." John said with a welcoming smile.

"Sally Donovan." The girl said sitting down.

"Anderson." The boy said sitting in the corner of the compartment.

"Just Anderson? No first name?" Molly asked.

"Well-" he started but was cut off by Sally.

"It's Phillip." She said with a snicker. Phillip sighed obviously knowing full well if he started an argument he would lose.

"Just do me a favour and call me Anderson. If any of you say anything about my first name I will bat bogey hex you all the way to America." Anderson said glaring at Sally.

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Sally taunted. John sighed happily, this was definitely going to be interesting.

John wanted to say he remembered all of what happened a few hours ago, but he couldn't really retain anything. He didn't pay attention to the sorting ceremony at all he just remembered the houses of the people he now called his friends. Greg, Gryffindor. Molly, Hufflepuff. Anderson, Gryffindor. Sally, Slytherin. John, Gryffindor. John was quite shocked when he heard the name of his house ring out and tried to protest but was quickly ushered to his seat where Harry happily congratulated him. John was the very last name to be called so the moment he sat down, Head master McGonagall said a few words regarding the rules, wished the students and faculty members a good school year and piles of food appeared on the table in front of him.

The room John had been assigned to consist of: Anderson, Greg, and one Mike Stamford. John hoped they would all be friends, or at least get along okay. John yawned and looked over at his robes smiling, tomorrow would be a good day he thought to himself as he pulled out some parchment, a quill and some ink to write his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I said this chapter would be up right away but the site wouldn't let me. It's all figured out now (sort of) so here's chapter 2 :) **

**-J-**

John woke up to the sound of buzzing and immediately groaned, oh how he hated Mondays. He should be excited, it was his first day of his seventh year classes, but no. He grudgingly rolled himself out of bed and landed with a thump.

"Well John's rolled himself out of bed, I guess it's time to get up." Anderson said sarcastically.

"Well John's rolled himself out of bed, I guess it's time to get up." John imitated glaring, obvious annoyance in his voice. In return, Anderson glared back and walked out of the room for breakfast. John stood and un-wrapped himself from the mess of blankets on the floor. He cast a spell and his bed was made. Yawning, He unhappily put on his white dress shirt followed by his tie and trousers, then shimmied, yes shimmied, into is grey Gryffindor sweater vest.

"Bye Greg! Don't be late for class! You're a prefect now." John reminded his friend as he dodged a water bottle that came flying from Greg's direction and grabbed his robe as he headed out the door.

When John reached the great hall, he was greeted by Sally Donavan, Anderson, Mike Stamford and Molly Hooper. In past years seeing a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table would be strange, but after Harry Potter and the rest of their classmates graduated, McGonagall thought it would be a good idea to let the houses interact, most of them befriended people from their classes not in their house after all. There as a chorus of Good morning's as John sat down.

"So I see you finally got your fat arse out of bed." Mike said absently beside him. John rolled his eyes and lightly punched his roommate in the arm, who just smirked in return.

John picked up a piece of toast from the table and took a bite before looking down at the table to see a white envelope with a red wax stamp and his name on it. Looking up he saw Molly held a similar looking envelope but with a yellow stamp, Hufflepuff. He looked over to see Sally's letter had a green stamp, Slytherin. John suddenly wondered why he had never noticed that before but quickly averted his attention to the paper that was neatly stuffed into the envelope. His schedule. Monday: Advanced potions with Slytherin. Charms. Lunch. Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. History of Magic with Hufflepuff. He was happy to learn that he had potions with Sally and History of Magic with Molly that day. The breakfast buffet was quickly over and he and Sally stood up, said their good bye's and started toward potions.

When Sally and John walked into the potions classroom they immediately sat down in a desk farthest from Slughorn's desk. Just because John got good grades didn't mean he didn't like to cause trouble, he just made sure he never got caught.

Potions class went by grudgingly slow, but that was probably because John was so good at the subject that it was starting to bore him. Charms on the other hand went by so fast he hardly had time to say wingardium leviosa. Lunch went by surprisingly quickly too, well after all the sandwiches John had eaten, it wasn't that surprising at all. So as he stood up tiredly and wobbled trying to steady himself everyone laughed.

"Cocks..." he mumbled stretching.

"I'll see you in History then, yeah?" Molly said laughing.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye guys." John said walking off to Defence.

**(Quick note, I'm using Lupin as the DADA teacher 'cause he was my favourite.)**

John was somehow the last one to class, even though he was the first of his friend's to go to class. As a result of John being late, there was only one empty spot next to a boy with curly black hair.

"Hi I'm John, John Watson." John said sitting down. He looked at the boy awkwardly waiting for a response. John looked around. No, this kid is real. John reached into his bag and grabbed a quill and some ink and set them neatly on his desk. He leaned over and flicked some lint off the top of his desk.

"Clean freak." The boy inquired

"I'm sorry, what?" John stuttered. But again the boy didn't answer, or even bother to look up. John audibly sighed. It was going to be a long period.

It was the first day of class so nothing really happened that day, until about 10 minutes before the end for class. "Well since you're all in your seventh year now, I feel it's time for you to learn how to deal with a dementor. Wee will be using a boggart as a substitute, as you are only learning how to defend yourselves." Professor Lupin said calmly walking around the class. There was some excited chatter around the room.

"Your job…" He said pausing. "Gather all of your happy memories. Sort through them. Find the strongest and happiest one out of all of them. Now I imagine you all have lots of happy memories to sort through, so I am giving you one month to complete this. Oh!" He said suddenly, spinning on his heel "And you'll be working with partners with whom you share a desk." John slammed his head onto his side of the desk as the boy next to him groaned irritably.

The boy turned on John, and looked down at him an annoyed expression on his face. "Sherlock Holmes." He said sticking his arm out. John took his extended hand and shook it nervously. Did he really have to do a month long project with this guy? "Meet me outside your common room at midnight. We'll start on the project tonight." Sherlock said packing up his things.

"Wait what? We have a whole month." John protested.

"Yes." Sherlock acknowledged.

"Well why would we start now, and at midnight of all times!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock sighed, exasperated. "Well first of all you are a quiet and reserved person to people you hardly know, so if we want to do this project right, you're going to have to get to know me in order for you to open up about your memories. Since I already know everything about you it won't take very long, I'd say a week and a half at the most." Sherlock said turning to leave.

"Wait!" John exclaimed grabbing a hold of the taller boys arm. "What do you know about me?"

Sherlock spun to face him with a slight smirk on his lips.

"17 year old John Watson, You come from a middleclass home in suburban London, muggleborn obviously, you've got an older brother named Harry and an over protective mother. Your father was a war veteran who abused you and your brother, but he finally left in fear when your brother found out about him being a wizard, you would have been about 7 or 8. How do I know all this you ask? You come from a middle class family judging by the state of your robes, obviously hand me downs, when your brother graduated your mother insisted you took them instead of buying brand new ones, which leads me to just that. The inside of your collar, there's a sewn on nametag which reads 'Harry W'. But how did I know about the over protective mother? Only over protective mothers would have their child sew on a nametag to magical robes. Now your father wasn't hard to figure out, judging by the way you hold yourself, he was part of the army for a number of years and taught you and your brother to stand up at attention at all times, that habit hung on even after he left. I could tell he had abused you because anytime Lupin or any student bigger than you in size, got near you, your muscles tensed and you flinched slightly. Now, your father left because after Harry had discovered that he was a wizard, your father feared that he was going to get revenge for hurting you all those years. Judging by your robes, I'd say he was about 3 or 4 years older leaving little John Watson around the age of 7." Sherlock declared with a proud smile.

John stood completely dumbfounded. "That… was brilliant!" John said with wide eyes.

Sherlock looked down confused. "That's not what people normally say." He confessed.

"Well what do they normally say?" John asked.

"Piss off" Sherlock laughed as he and John started towards the door. "So how accurate was I?"

John looked over as they walked down the hall. "It was spot on."

"Really?" Sherlock looked surprised "I almost always get at least one thing wrong."

"You didn't let me finish." John said with a small smile. "It was spot on. Except that Harry, is short for Harriet."

"Sister! There's always something." Sherlock muttered angrily.

"Well this is my stop." John said stopping by the History of Magic classroom. "I'll see you at midnight then?"

Sherlock nodded and with a small smile, turned and walked down the crowded hall.

John turned and slowly walked into History of Magic, taking a seat next to Molly.

"Hey." She smiled looking up from her piece of parchment. John nodded in response. "Were you talking to Sherlock Holmes?" She questioned.

"Uh yeah, why?" John looked up confused.

"Oh it's nothing, just have a bit of a crush on him is all." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, well we're partners for a project in defence."

Molly nodded her head with a smile just as Professor Binns cleared his throat, getting only half the class' attention. He immediately started a lecture about something John didn't even feel would be important to the magical world, and instead of paying attention, thought of why they would let a ghost teach at the school. Especially considering how boring he was. He pondered this for a while and just let his mind wander. After about 10 minutes, he found himself thinking about the tall boy with the curly black hair and bright blue eyes, and how he would probably be spending a lot of time with him over the course of the month. John sighed internally. This boy was definitely interesting and John could feel the excitement of getting to know him building up in his chest. Maybe this project wasn't going to be completely horrible after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I said this would be up a while ago but my document got deleted and I didn't have it in me to re-write it, and I had an English essay to write. But here it is anyways. I'll try to get another chapter up sometime this week but I'm going to be pretty busy. Damn finals week. But I'll have one up as soon as I can (PS sorry it's so short, I like to write at least 1000 words but this is more around 800. ._.)**

**-J-**

John looked at the clock anxiously as he finished his history homework. _Of course Binns would give homework on the first day of classes_. John rolled his eyes, annoyed at the professor. He looked up to see Greg glaring down at his quill and parchment.

"Greg," He started slowly. "Everything okay?" Greg looked up.

"Yeah, just trying to write a transfiguration essay. Due Friday but I might as well try and start now, seeing how today went I'll probably be up to my eyes in homework by tomorrow. Why does McGonagall still teach transfiguration?" He sighed as John shrugged with a smirk.

"I don't know, but I didn't take transfiguration so I've got nothing to worry about there. I've already got a partner assignment in Defence, and whatever this is in History. This is going to be a long year." He grimaced at the thought. Greg sighed and stood up.

"I give up. I'm going to bed. You should turn in soon it's getting late." Greg yawned. John nodded in response as Greg waved and started up the stairs, leaving John alone in the now empty common room. John glanced at the clock hanging above the fireplace. 11:47. He sighed and started packing up his things and smiled at the thought of Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock sat crossed legged in front of the fireplace in his common room when he remember John and their plans. He looked directly up to see the analog clock resting on the mantel piece above the fireplace. 11:53. **Oh good, I'm not late. **He thought. **Wait, good? **Sherlock sat in a confused daze for a minute before shaking his head and standing. **Everyone in this blasted house is asleep before 10 o'clock. Considering the amount of homework these teachers give us, it's amazing how fast these imbeciles do it. **Sherlock thought stretching. **John Watson**. He started towards the door.** Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean he's not as dull as everyone else in this bloody school. Well, Molly Hooper and that Lestrade are okay too, but they hang out with John so that's promising. Then again Anderson and Donovan hang out with him too… Maybe not. **Sherlock thought of a million other things that could possibly determine if he would come to like the older boy, but soon enough he found himself standing at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. **Of course the only bloody password I don't have is the Gryffindor one. Why do they insist on changing it every week? **Sherlock huffed. It really would have been useful to him about now. Sherlock was about to sit down when the portrait swung open, almost hitting him actually.

"Hey!" Sherlock jumped.

"Bloody hell Sherlock!" John gasped. "Why did you stand so close to the portrait?"

Sherlock glared and spun around walking down the staircase just as it started to turn.

"Hey!" John exclaimed jumping onto the moving staircase. "What would you've done if I hadn't made it?"

"You made it did you not?" Sherlock gave John a side glance, making sure he was all right. He didn't really know what he would've done if John hadn't made it.

"Sherlock are you even listening to me!?" John said glaring at Sherlock, who waved him off. John huffed in annoyance as the stairs came to a halt. Sherlock stepped off and started down the hall.

"Sherlock!" John called. Sherlock kept walking and John soon gave up and joined him.

As they walked Sherlock wondered if he was going to stay friends with John after this was all over. Surprising himself, he actually hoped so. Maybe it was the fact that John hadn't insulted him in the entire hour and 17 minutes they had spent together (Sherlock had been keeping track). Or maybe Sherlock was just tired of being alone with only his brother for company. Or possibly it was because John had been the only, slightly interesting person Sherlock had the honour of stumbling upon in a long time, Sherlock didn't really know. But as they headed towards the library, Sherlock continued to wonder how, John Watson, a normal teenage boy, managed to catch Sherlock Holmes' attention, when half of the classes at Hogwarts failed to do even that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made sure I made this chapter a lot longer this time, don't you worry**

**-J-**

After walking for forever, even though the walk to the school library only takes approximately 7 minutes, both Sherlock and John _finally_ arrived at the library. Sherlock looked around, eyes slightly wider than normal and whispered.

"Alohomora."

John heard a soft click and Sherlock pushed the door open, waltzing into to empty library. John suddenly felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. _What if we get caught? What if someone wakes up and notices that I'm gone? What if Sherlock decides that he doesn't really like me? What if- _John's thoughts were suddenly, quite rudely in fact, interrupted by the Ravenclaw boy tugging on his wrist.

"John come _on" _Sherlock almost whined.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." John rolled his eyes as he was dragged further into the library.

John followed the boy as he neared a large wooden table and sat down across from him.

Sherlock suddenly took out his wand and pointed it at the large doors used to enter the library. He flicked it slightly and set it down.

John cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Just in case Filch happens to walk by, he won't hear us in here." Sherlock said raising his voice from a whisper to normal volume.

John nodded, amazed by Sherlock's talent. "Nice."

Sherlock just stared.

John cleared his throat.

Sherlock continued to stare.

"Sherlock..?" John asked getting uncomfortable. He furrowed his brow and was about to open his mouth to maybe get Sherlock to stop staring at him so intensely when he spoke.

"Alright let's get to work then." Sherlock said in a hurry

"Sherl-"

"Let's start with something easy yeah?"

"Sherlock what are you-"

"Favourite colour?"

"**Sherlock**."

"Mine's red what's yours John?"

"SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME." John shouted at the raven haired boy.

Sherlock looked over at the shorter boy eyebrow furrowed and mouth slightly ajar in surprise at the Gryffindor's outburst.

"Why where you looking at me like that?" John glared at Sherlock

"Really John? That's what you felt the need to yell at me for?" Sherlock rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the situation.

"Fine, whatever it's nothing." John sighed.

They two boys sat in silence for a few agonizingly painful minutes before John spoke.

"Green."

"What?" Sherlock asked, making eye contact with John for the first time that night.

"My favourite colour, It's green."

Sherlock laughed and spoke up. "Favourite animal?"

"Otters, you?"

"Hedgehogs"

John snickered. "Hedgehogs?"

"Hey, I didn't laugh at your dumb animal!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"That's because the otter is the king of all animals." John smirked

"Mmm" Sherlock was about to argue.

"No, it is. It is." John said pointing accusingly at Sherlock.

Sherlock opened his mouth to prove him wrong, and John panicked. "Okay moving on, favourite food?"

"Hmm, chips." Sherlock said with a slight smile.

"Your favourite food is chips? Hm. I would have guessed it to be like, celery sticks and water judging by your weight." John said looking down at Sherlock's skinny torso.

Sherlock just narrowed his eyes. "Fine, what's your favourite food then?" He taunted

"That's easy, crisps. I could survive off of them."

"Mmm no you couldn't"

"I know Sherlock I was just, ugh never mind. Blood status?" John asked curiously

"Pureblood." Sherlock said with a grimace.

John's eyes went wide. "Then, w-why are you hanging out with me?" John asked utterly confused.

"Oh John, I really don't understand why people make a big deal out of blood status. The blood that flows through all witches and wizards is all the same, believe me I've analyzed it. And there's nothing that differentiates the blood. I've tried to explain this to my brother, but to no avail." Sherlock sighed.

"Oh, well, I'm glad then. I quite enjoy your company truthfully." John said looking at his hands.

Sherlock stared at the Gryffindor boy for a moment before replying.

"Quite surprisingly I don't find your company to be boring or annoying in the slightest. Odd."

John just smirked. "Oh gee thanks." He said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Okay this is becoming dull. On with the questions!" Sherlock exclaimed.

3 hours and many arguments later, the two students seemed to have run out of questions. John was just recovering from a laughing fit when he asked the question.

"Okay okay okay okay. I've run out of questions so here. How old are you?"

"16"

"What?"

"16 John, I am 16"

"How?" John furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I was born roughly about 16 years ago I don't understand how you could possibly not understand-"

"No Sherlock, I mean how are you 16 and in my year? I'm 17."

"Well as you must have witnessed, I am obviously much smarter than everyone in this school, but though I try to convince her otherwise, Headmaster McGonagall will only let me move up one year, even though I am clearly smart enough to be in Mycroft's year." Sherlock said getting annoyed.

"Mycroft?" John questioned

"My older brother. He's like me, only dull and more annoying."

"More annoying huh? Well if I didn't want to meet him before then I definitely don't want to now." John said sarcastically.

Sherlock just narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy.

"It's not like I particularly want to be in Mycroft's year anyways. It's just that if I was in that year, I'd be okay." Sherlock mumbled.

"Well why not?"

"Moriarty."

"What."

"My _dear _brother's best, and _only_, friend and his name is Jim Moriarty."

"Well what's wrong with that? You're not jealous are you?" John snickered

"No John, don't be idiotic. Moriarty is evil." He sneered.

John opened his mouth and then shut it again, not knowing what to say. "No."

"What?"

"Moriarty is _not _evil Sherlock"

"How would you know?" Sherlock questioned

"What do you.. He's not evil, I'm sure your brother doesn't have such bad judgment that he's best friends with some bloke who you claim is evil. I'm sure he just hangs out with him _because _you think he's evil." John tried to reason with the younger boy.

"Do you remember that Hufflepuff boy who died in fifth year? Aiden Rowe? Everyone said he jumped from the Astronomy Tower, but he didn't. He was pushed, or more likely thrown out of it. By Moriarty."

John winced, he knew Aiden, hell he was friends with him. They were usually partners in History if Molly wasn't there.

"Sherlock, Moriarty didn't do that, he was 16 he couldn't lift a 15 year old boy and then throw him out a window."

"Yes he could, you see I figure, he snuck out of the Slytherin common room and up into the astronomy tower the night the Hufflepuff's had Astronomy and when-"

"Sherlock I really don't want to hear your theory about how some ordinary Slytherin boy killed some ordinary Hufflepuff boy in fifth year, okay?" John sighed.

"Fine. But when he reveals himself, which I assume will be this year, seeing as though he's about to graduate. You'll see. And I expect an apology when it happens." Sherlock boasted, rather smugly.

"Yes okay, okay, many apologies you have my word." John raised his hands in defeat.

"Good, now if you don't mind I think we should be heading back to our dormitories now, it's around 3:30 AM and you need sleep." Sherlock said, packing up his things.

"Oh well, yeah that would be a good idea- wait, what about you?" John asked.

"I don't sleep until Thursday." Sherlock said standing.

"What? How? Don't you need sleep?" John exclaimed confused

"No. It distracts me from thinking. I do it as rarely as possible." Sherlock started towards the door, with John following close behind.

"That is rather odd, how do you function properly?" John furrowed his brow.

"Practice." Sherlock winked.

John rolled his eyes as they exited the library and turned towards the Gryffindor common room.

Sherlock suddenly stopped and spun on his heel, he reached down and pulled out his wand and flicked his wrist in the direction of the library doors.

"Hey," John spoke up and Sherlock returned to his side. "What kind of want is that? It looks really cool!"

Sherlock chucked lightly and answered him.

"10 Inches, Cherry, with a Phoenix feather core." Sherlock smiled as if he was truly proud of his want and the materials it was made of, and knowing Sherlock, he probably was.

John's eyes went wide.

"Phoenix feather _and _Cherry wood?"

"Yes." Sherlock smiled proudly.

"There are only 3 wizards known to have Phoenix feathers in their wand! Silvanus Kettleburn, Harry Potter, and."

John lowered his voice. "You-Know-Who."

"Well now you know of four." Sherlock boasted rather smugly. "You should feel proud John."

John coughed. "Yeah, definitely proud."

"Well what's yours like?" Sherlock asked putting away his wand.

John smiled at the mention of his wand. It may not be rare, or even powerful, but John liked it just the way it was, and wouldn't change a thing about the way it looked, felt, or the core.

"11 Inches, Hawthorn, Dragon Heartstring core."

"Interesting." Sherlock observed.

"What?" John cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Well you want to be a doctor right?"

"How did you know!?"

"I didn't know I noticed John, anyways as I was saying, you want to be a doctor in the muggle word and if you can't to that you want to be a healer here in the wizarding world. Well your type of want, Hawthorn has a particular advantage with healing spells and such."

"Wow." John was dumbfounded.

* * *

Eventually, the pair found themselves at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"I had fun." John said beaming up at the Ravenclaw boy.

"It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be."

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment okay Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded.

"So I'll see you at breakfast then?" John asked hopefully.

"I eat on Mondays and Thursdays only." He replied.

John rolled his eyes. "Well isn't Thursday a busy day for you."

Sherlock just smirked down at the shorted boy in amusement.

"Well if you change your mind you can always come sit with me and my friends anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind for Thursday then." Sherlock said with a wink.

"Well I hope to see you there then." John laughed.

"Good night John." Sherlock said with a smile.

"G'night Sherlock."

And with that, the raven haired boy from Ravenclaw, spun on his heel and started making his way to the Ravenclaw tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**2100 words exactly. You are lucky people today ;)**

**-J-**

"John."

"Mmph"

"John get up, you'll miss breakfast"

John swatted at the voice demanding he leave the comfort of his bed.

"Oi! That hurt! I'm getting you back for that." The voice muttered.

John felt a pair of hands grip his left ankle and his eyes shot open. But it was too late. Johns roommate had already begun to pull causing the small, but rather heavy, boy to come flying out of his bed.

"Ugh." John groaned in pain from the impact.

"Oi get offa me will ya?" The voice underneath him was clearly annoyed.

John rolled off of the body and looked over. Greg. John narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell Greg!?" John was close to shouting.

"You wouldn't get up. I did what I had to." Greg replied standing and dusting himself off.

"Oh yeah of course." John grumbled standing.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that mate. I'll see you down at breakfast." And with that, Greg left the room, leaving John alone. John looked around and decided to have a shower, he had time after all.

John quickly walked over to the bathroom connected to his room and turned on the hot water as he removed his pajama bottoms. John stepped under the water and finally started to wake up. John quickly washed his hair and the rest of his body and stepped out. No time for contemplating life today. He thought to himself with a small laugh. John dried off and quickly began getting dressed. He put on his pants followed by his trousers. "Shit." He cursed as he remembered that his dress shirt was out in his room. Sighing, he opened the door and walked into his room, jumper and tie in hand. He threw his towel on the floor by his bed and looked up. He observed the room and screamed.

"BLOODY HELL SHERLOCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" John shouted at the boy leaning against the window.

"You weren't at breakfast" he said nonchalantly.

"What- yes well I know that but I thought you didn't eat breakfast on Tuesdays?" Now he was confused.

"That doesn't mean I'm never in the great hall. I noticed you weren't there so here I am." Sherlock smirked at the boy.

"Well you can't just come in here like this!"

"John I don't know if your brain is clouded because it's early or because you're upset but you have failed to realize that seeing as though I am standing in front of you right now, I can come in here and I will."

John rolled his eyes and looked down at the floor, and his eyes widened as soon as he did. He still had no shirt on!

John looked franticly around the room for a shirt that wasn't there. He only stopped looking when he heard Sherlock trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?" John glared.

"Here, you look like a bloody idiot." Sherlock laughed handing John his white button up.

"You- I can't- you cock!" John narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

"You should have seen your face!" Sherlock giggled.

"Yeah well you stole my shirt! What would you have done if I came out with no trousers on?" John questioned accusingly.

"I would have laughed even harder, John."

John sighed as he pulled his grey jumper over his shirt and tie.

"You idiot." John mumbled picking up his bag. "Well come on then, we don't want to be late to class."

Sherlock left his spot beside Johns window and followed the older boy down the stairs. Once they reached the Gryffindor common room they were met with one Greg Lestrade. "Oh hey Greg, I thought you went to breakfast." John remarked heading towards the door.

"Forgot my ink. Didn't think Binns would take that well." He said standing up, ink in hand. "Oh, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Sher-" John started.

"Sherlock Holmes, and you are?" Sherlock interrupted him.

"Greg Lestrade, nice to meet you." Greg extended his hand to Sherlock

Sherlock ignored him.

"Captain of the Quiddich team got himself a boyfriend has he?" Greg teased.

"Oi! Shuddup." John glared.

"Oh so it's true then?" Greg looked amused.

"No. I am not gay Greg."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." Greg raised his hands in defeat.

Sherlock smirked.

John sighed in annoyance and walked out of the common room, closely followed by Sherlock.

"So what do you-" John was cut off. Again.

"We have transfiguration second period and herbology last today."

"What? How do you know my schedule!?" John exclaimed.

"It was on your bedside table." Sherlock stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course it was." John muttered rolling his eyes.

He seemed to do that a lot around Sherlock.

"Well I'll see you next period then." John said with a wave.

With a quick nod Sherlock was gone to whatever class he was supposed to be in.

As John was about to enter his classroom he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled into an empty classroom, the door was then bolted shut with magic.

"John Watson"

John turned towards the voice. John spotted a tall-ish man, probably an 8th year, judging by his appearance. He wore Slytherin robes and John was suddenly weary. As if he wasn't already.

"Yes, and who might you be?" John asked.

"You know Sherlock Holmes correct? I happen to be his arch nemesis." The man stated.

"Arch nemesis? People don't have those in real life." John said hiding a small smile.

"Well apparently Sherlock does." The man said.

"Well so what, are you like kidnapping me or something?" John asked obviously being a smart arse.

The man looked unamused. "No actually, I'm here to offer you a deal, you spy on Sherlock and I will pay you to do it."

"No." John said firmly.

"Very loyal very quickly I see. Very well. You may go." And with a flick of his wand, the door unlocked and swung open.

John stood, confused for a moment, before walking out the door and into into his class. He had history with Gryffindor that day. John took a seat next to Greg.

"Hey John." Greg greeted him.

"Hey Greg." John replied.

The class consisted of John getting yelled at for not doing his homework, and getting yelled at for talking during class, and overall a very boring lesson. Transfiguration went about the same, just with Sherlock complaining that he knew all of this and how dull the lesson was.

It was finally lunch, and Sherlock and John were headed to the great hall.

"I'm just saying that I should be higher up in the education system and it's not my fault these lessons bore me." Sherlock explained.

John looked over at the taller boy and glared.

"Yeah well thanks to your need to voice how dull the class every five minutes, you've gone and got detention. Not only that, you got ME a detention too." John was pissed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh, by the way I was visited by your 'arch nemesis before class today." John said looking over.

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes."

"Did you accept?"

"No."

"We could have split the money. Think it through next time John." Sherlock commented as the two entered the great hall.

"Hey John." Molly greeted happily as the two sat down.

"Hello Molly." John smiled at the girl.

"Guys this is Sherlock, Sherlock you know Greg, this is Molly, Sally, and Anderson." John said pointing at each body as he said their name.

"Yes I believe I've met all but Molly. Hello Molly." Sherlock said curtly as Sally and Anderson glared at him.

"H-hi." Molly stuttered with wide eyes.

Ah so she fancys him.

John picked up a grilled cheese sandwich from the table. When he looked up, he saw the man from before. He nudged Sherlock.

"That's him." He whispered.

Sherlock sighed.

"What do you want Mycroft."

Mycroft? Like, as in Mycroft Holmes? Sherlocks brother? John thought to himself.

"As I have tried to explain to you before, I do care about you, and I like to check up on you once in a while." Mycroft stated looking down at his brother.

"Oh, so checking up on me includes kidnapping my friends and offering them money to spy on me? I thought you wanted me to have friends Mycroft, and now that I have one I would prefer if you didn't scare him off." Sherlock sassed his brother. That's kinda hot. Wait, what?

John looked up with wide eyes. Did he really just think that? No, no he didn't. He'll just forget that it happened.

John looked around the table as Sherlock and his brother argued about who upset their mother. He looked over at Greg and saw him staring directly at Mycroft, and his face was pink. John smirked. He is so using that for blackmail later. As John watched as Greg tried to hide the fact that he was looking, no it was actually more like staring, at Mycrofts arse as he left to return to the Slytherin table, he stifled a laugh.

"What?" Sherlock whispered to John.

"Greg's in love with your brother." John snickered.

Sherlock's look of utter disgust just made John laugh even harder.

"Calm down Sherlock, it's just your brother, I just never knew Greg was, you know."

"Gay?"

"Yeah, not that there's anything wrong with it."

"I know there's nothing wrong with it."

"Right." John finished the conversation awkwardly.

John looked up when he heard laughter coming from the table. The rest of the lunch period was spent joking around and exchanging classed for the day. He had potions with Molly that day. After lunch, everyone said their good byes and John and Molly headed to the potions classroom.

"I know you like Sherlock." John said with a mischievous smirk.

"God, is it really that obvious?" She asked in an upset whine.

"Just a bit." John said trying, and failing to hide his smile.

After that, potions was dull. Just Slughorn going on about the different types of potions they would be making and ingredients they would be using that year. John stood up with Molly at his side, and walked out of the class to be greeted by Sherlock.

"Hello John, Molly." He said nodding to each of them.

"Hi Sherlock. Yeah, sorry I can't be late for my next class, I gotta go, bye!" Molly said quickly before rushing off in the other direction.

"You know she likes you right?" John said looking up at Sherlock as they began to move towards their class.

"Of course I do John, don't be an idiot." Sherlock barely glanced at John.

Oh yes, what _was _I thinking. John thought sarcastically.

The rest of the day passed painfully un-eventful, even with Sherlock trying his absolute hardest to completely piss off the professors in charge of detention, there were about 3, seeing as Sherlock had been successfully annoying enough that the professors had to take turns being in the room with the two boys.

As they left the detention room and headed to the Gryffindor common room John turned to Sherlock.

"Are we working on the project again tonight?" He asked, hope filling his voice.

"I don't see why not." Sherlock shrugged.

John smiled as Sherlock flicked the right and then left side of his forehead.

"What the hell?" John smile was gone, and looked at Sherlock with wide eyes.

"It's a new spell I've been working on. You just have to cross your fingers on your right hand and say my name in your head, then we can talk through our minds if we're not near each other. Now, I need you to flick me in the face for this to work."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, John, flick me in the face, didn't you hear me?"

"I always hear flick me in the face when you're speaking, but it's usually just subtext."

"Oh for god sakes just do it."

"Fine." John said before awkwardly flicking his friend in the face, making him flinch.

**_"There."_**

"Whoa you're inside my head." John looked up in amazement. "How do I turn it off?" going suddenly deadpan.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Just cross your fingers and say my name again and it'll stop. Don't keep them crossed while we're having the conversation though, people will give you odd looks. Just keep it open for now, I'll tell you when I'm outside the common room later." And with that Sherlock spun around, and headed back to his common room, suddenly leaving John all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about 2 months since John had met and become friends with Sherlock Holmes, and in that time they had quickly become very close, close enough that you never saw one without the other, Sherlock had even begun spending most of his time in the Gryffindor common room. No one minded, except for Anderson, but John and Greg had told him to piss off, which resulted in Anderson practically moving into the Slytherin dungeon with Sally. No one really missed him anyways.

It was now Halloween and Sherlock, John, and Greg were in the Gryffindor common room setting up for the Halloween party the 7th years were throwing.

"I don't understand why I'm coming to this." Sherlock complained as he turned all the red and yellow Gryffindor decorations orange and black. "I am not a 7th year, nor am I a Gryffindor."

"Well you're my friend and I want you to come so you're coming." John responded.

"I don't have friends." Sherlock spat.

"I wonder why." John said walking to the opposite side of the room in an attempt to conceal his hurt feelings.

With a glare Greg followed his friend to the other side of the room where John was setting up a Halloween themed snack table.

"Hey." Greg said looking over, while placing a bowl filled with orange punch on the table.

"You know, you'd think that hanging out with a guy all day every day for two months would make them friends. Apparently not." John grumbled unhappily.

"I know you like him."

John stopped what he was doing.

"What?"

"You like him." Greg repeated himself.

"I do not!" John exclaimed, his face going red.

"Then why are you so upset?" Greg asked smugly.

"Because I thought we were friends!"

"Uh-huh okay whatever you say John."

"Yeah, well I know you like Mycroft!" John shot back in an angry whisper.

Greg's eyes went wide.

"I-I do not!"

"Every time he's around you stare at him Greg, of course you like him!"

Greg sighed in anger and defeat. "Fine. You win. I like him. But if you tell anyone, even Sherlock, I swear to god I will Avada Kedavra your ass _so_ hard." Greg said menacingly as John stood there and laughed at his red-faced friend.

* * *

The party had started about 2 and a half hours ago and most of the people there were already wasted. That included John.

As he swayed to the beat of 'Counting Stars' by One Republic, he spotted a tall figure coming towards him.

"Whoa, who are you?" John asked suddenly becoming dizzy.

"John, it's S-Sherlock." The drunk boy giggled.

"Sherlock is a funny name." John giggled at the taller boy.

"Yes w-well I like it." Sherlock slurred.

John hummed. "Me too."

"John. I-I just wanted to let you know," There was a short pause. "I meant what I said earlier. I don't have friends. I've just got one." He said looking John right in the eye.

"Aweh Sherlock." John said before doing something he never would have done if he were sober. He kissed him. Right on the lips. Sherlocks eyes were wide as John backed off.

"Sorry." John said even though he wasn't really sorry.

Suddenly the song switched to 'Can't Keep It Inside' by Benedict Cumberbatch came on, making the situation about 10x more awkward.

_Well I've never been a man of many words._

Sherlock just stared at John, making him want to run.

_And there's nothing I could say that you haven't heard._

Sherlock started laughing, which made Johns face go even redder than before, if that was even possible.

_But I'll sing you love songs, till the day I die._

John looked around the room awkwardly until his eyes rested on Greg giving him a thumbs up. John flipped him off and turned back to a still laughing Sherlock.

_The way I'm feeling, I can't keep it inside._

Once Sherlock finally calmed down enough to speak to one, very distressed John, he finally said something.

"Well finally." He said before leaning down and kissing him again.

* * *

Greg laughed as John stood by a laughing Sherlock. He didn't know why Sherlock was laughing, he just knew that he was laughing at Johns embarrassment.

"Well it only took them 2 months." Mycroft said sounding bored.

"I thought it would take longer actually, I still haven't got John to admit he's gay." Greg said to the older boy.

Greg looked over at the two and- oh god, okay- they were snogging by the fireplace.

"They're snogging." Greg said turning to face Mycroft.

"Yep." Was the simple reply from the tipsy boy.

"They're drunk."

"Yep."

"Do you think they'll remember it?"

"Probably."

"Do you think they'll pretend it never happened?"

"Undoubtedly."

Greg sighed. He will get them together, even if it's the last thing he ever does! Although, with Johns attitude it just might be.

"You know Myc, I never pinned you to be one to drink." Greg said looking up.

"Myc?" Mycroft sort of smiled at the name.

"Well yeah, I mean we're friends now right? So I thought I should give you a nickname." Greg said hoping this wouldn't be like John and Sherlocks domestic earlier. Although, seeing how it ended maybe he wouldn't mind after all.

"Yeah, you're right, I like it." Mycroft said with a smile. "And no, I'm not really much of a drinker, but it's my last year, what harm could it really do?"

"It's your last year?" Greg asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yes Gregory I thought you were aware."

"Then what are you doing here? You're not a 7th year and you're not a Gryffindor." Greg was really confused now.

"Actually, John invited me. He told me you would be here, but I wasn't aware that Sherlock would be here too." Mycroft informed Greg, his voice full of distaste at the mention of his little brother. Greg felt his face heat up when Mycroft said he only came because of him. He was so going to kill John when he was sober. Or maybe he should thank him. Or both. Yeah, both will work. Greg turned around to hide his red face, and picked up a vanilla cupcake with orange frosting and black sprinkles in the shape of bats.

"Hey Mycroft do you want this cupcake?" Greg said turning back.

Mycroft eyed the cupcake before turning it down.

"No, I'm doing pretty well with my diet."

Greg just stared at him.

"What do you mean diet? You're not even fat!" Greg exclaimed confused.

Mycroft just gave him an 'are you really going to say that to me?' Look.

"Come on it's Halloween you can eat this cupcake, you don't even need to be on a diet anyways." Greg tried to reason with the older boy.

"Fine. But just one okay?" Mycroft said wearily.

Greg smiled in victory as Mycroft ate the cupcake in about 2 bites.

"See, I knew you wanted the cupcake." Greg said with a cheeky smile.

"Alright maybe I did." Mycroft shot back.

"Told you." Greg boasted.

"If you want to live, I suggest you stop rubbing it in."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is."

"It's not nice to threaten friends Myc."

"Well I've done it anyways."

They stood there for a while, bickering about different things until most people had went up to bed, or just fallen asleep in the common room.

Greg looked over to see Sherlock and John asleep on the couch by the fire, Sherlocks arm draped around Johns middle.

He smiled and made his way back over to Mycroft.

"Well come on then, we should probably go to bed." Greg said turning and walking up the stairs with Mycroft not far behind.

"Here, you can take my bed, I'll sleep in Johns for the night." Greg climbed into Johns bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"Good night Greg." He heard Mycroft call from the other side of the room

"Good night Myc." Greg responded before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**So just a heads up, there will be a johnlock makeout coming up in the next few chapters, and I wanted to know if you wanted some mystrade in there too. The story works both ways, it can happen or in can be implied, either works, I just thought you guys should have some input since this is for you! :D**

**-J-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I know its been two weeks but I've got a really bad case of writers block. And just to warn you, this is a really shit chapter. like, I'm talking 650 words, kind of shit chapter. But in my defence...writers block? Not buying it? Okay. But I feel bad for not updating in forever so here, take your 650 words you little shits.**

**-J-**

John slowly woke from his sleep with a pounding headache. He made a move to rollover when he realized he wasn't in his bed, and there was an arm wrapped around him.

_Okay, who was it this week?_ John thought feeling guilty. He wasn't looking for a relationship and all these poor girls probably expect to start dating after what was only a one night thing for John.

John started to slowly squirm around to see who it was. After a lot of twisting around, he was facing the girl he was lying beside. John tilted his head up so he could see who it was and - no. Johns eyes widened in a panic. Lying beside him, with an arm wrapped around him was none other than Sherlock Holmes. John quickly looked down and sighed with relief, clothes. Oh how he loved clothes. He slowly started to wriggle free from Sherlocks, surprisingly strong, grip when it suddenly tightened, pulling a wide-eyed John into Sherlocks chest.

John closed his eyes and groaned in defeat. _Well I guess I'll just stay here then. _He thought to himself, annoyed. He heard a snicker from behind him and a soft "oi! Shut up! You'll wake them up." And his eyes shot open.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Greg and Mycroft laughing at the situation John had found himself in.

"Hey!" He whispered, trying to get their attention.

Greg's head turned from Mycroft to John at the sound of his voice.

"Oh hey John. You enjoying yourself?"

John narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"You're a right git, you know that?"

"I know." Greg smirked before walking away, with Mycroft not far behind.

"Hey, hey wait! Help me!" John called desperately.

"Sorry dude, you're on your own!" Greg called over his shoulder before walking out of the common room.

"I'm going to kill him." John muttered angrily.

John squirmed around in Sherlocks grasp, trying in a desperate attempt to free himself. He huffed in annoyance as he placed both hands on Sherlocks chest, and pushed backwards, hoping Sherlock would let go. He didn't.

_I didn't even know he slept. Of course he's a deep sleeper. I'm so dead when he wakes up. What was Mycroft doing in here? Greg, that little fucker. I'm going to get him back for this. At least Sherlocks a good kisser. And he's warm. Isn't there class today? Shit. I'm screwed. Why is he so strong? How? He's so small. Maybe Molly will help me. Wait, bad idea, no. You know, normal people don't get themselves into situations like this Watson. You can't just snog your best friend like that. What if people know- _Johns train of thought was suddenly cut off when he heard Sherlock speak.

"John." He mumbled.

Johns eyes went wide. _He can't wake up now! I'm still stuck here!_ John thought frantically.

Sherlock suddenly let out a tired sigh and snuggled further into John, who was still lying there, petrified that his friend would wake up at any moment.

_Does he talk in his sleep?_ John wondered with a bit of a smirk.

John looked down at the younger boy, and had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around him. Instead, he just sighed and ran a hand across Sherlocks cheekbone and up to his hair. John ran his hand over the top of his friends head, and Sherlock leaned further into John in contentment. John did this until he heard a soft snore coming from the younger boy. John suppressed a laugh when Sherlock suddenly rolled over, letting go of John, who promptly fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Oomph" John quickly stood and started to back away from the sleeping boy. John slowly stood up and dusted himself off before making a beeline for the door.

_Maybe he won't remember anything. _John tried to convince himself.

_God, why is it always me!?_


End file.
